Kissing Booth
by MetricMachine
Summary: Gressenheller University is having a fair as a fundraiser for new things! Emmy seems to be in the function too with her very own stand. (Crossposted from Tumblr.)


The public park in London was filled with different rides, food stands, and other sources of amusement. It was the day when Gressenheller University decided to have a fundraiser to replace many old books and desks that have gotten worn over time. Showing their support, Layton and Luke happily decided to attend; the latter excited for all the delicious snacks on display as they walked. While many did catch the elder's eye, one stand in particular had his full attention.

A familiar woman in yellow soon saw the two and waved at them to come over. In comparison, the operation was quite modest and small. Only occupying one person, there was a table and a simple sign that read—

"Huh… 'Kissing Booth'? 'One pound per'? Emmy, you're running this?" Luke's face contorted in slight confusion.

Clearly amused, she beamed at him. "That's right! The students need their new things! So, I volunteered to help out as I can."

"I certainly don't remember you bringing this up in the faculty meetings or addressing this to the student counsel…" Layton replied.

"Well, that's because it was last minute. The poor girl that was supposed to run this stand got sick with the flu just yesterday."

The professor tipped his hat. "I must say, that was a nice gesture to take her place. Have there been any customers?"

"Nope, none yet," Emmy shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh.

Rather carefully, Luke approached the table. His glance was elsewhere, cheeks aglow with a small blush. In his rising hand was a one pound bill that was humbly placed onto the table. The woman's lips curled into a gentle smile as she took it.

"Aw, is that a donation?"

He nodded. "It's what a gentleman would do, right?"

Lifting his newsboy cap slightly, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead. As she pulled away, he giggled in elation. Luke kicked his feet upon putting his hands in his pockets. Mumbling his thanks, the boy retreated back behind the professor.

"Thank you, I'm sure Gressenheller will appreciate it!"

Not too long after, another bill was placed onto the counter. Layton quietly pulled his hat over his eyes and tipped it her way, signaling that he was also interested.

"Oh, you're…donating too?" she looked up to him in surprise.

"Er, yes. For the students, of course. They've been needing new books for the longest time."

Although still in mild shock, she didn't refuse him. Leaning over the table, she held his chin and craned her neck just right for a small peck on his cheek. Her lips left a visible peach mark—one he certainly didn't notice when Luke shuffled his way out of sight. The peck made his cheeks tingle and blood quickly rushed to his ears, lighting them red. He felt quite…jubilant. Light even.

Before he could even process his own actions he placed down another bill.

"I…felt it was fair that there should be more money for books."

Emmy only rolled her eyes in response. Well, as long as he's paying, it can't hurt right? Noting that the professor was planted in place for a while, Luke snuck off to find any animals that could be around the park. Anything to avoid the embarrassment of seeing those two act similarly to his parents.

Sometime later when his stomach growled, he sought after the professor again. When Luke returned back to the stand, he found his mentor standing around with a dazed smile. Upon further inspection, his face is entirely covered in peach and rose colored lipstick.

Layton felt his pant leg being gently tugged before he snapped from his kiss-induced high. Turning around to meet his young pupil, he heard a small stomach growl. A sound he knew all too well; Luke was obviously going to tell him he needed food. Now that he thought of it, he was rather peckish himself. Considering how much Luke normally ate, it was a good opportunity to check his own wallet to assess his funds.

However, something was very wrong. As Layton rifled through his wallet and pockets, he came across a startling situation.

He went through thirty pounds in one sitting for all those kisses.


End file.
